


[Translated]Guess How Much I Love You

by Dark_7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_7/pseuds/Dark_7
Summary: Guess How Much I Love You.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 24





	[Translated]Guess How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Under-Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Under-Moonlight).



> thanks to  
> Sam McBratney- Guess How Much I Love You  
> Under-Moonlight（the real author）https://under-moonlight.lofter.com/post/31c66b9b_1c9dc7fc1

Late at night, frisk played with papyrus in Snow Town for a day was very tired, Toriel asked sans to send her home.

Frisk, who was going to bed, held on tight to Sans’s hand. 

She wanted to be sure that Sans was listening. 

“Guess how much I love you,” she said. 

“Oh,kiddo, I don’t think I could guess that,” said Sans. 

“This much,” said Frisk, stretching out her arms as wide as they could go.

Sans had even longer arms. 

“But I love you this much,” he said.

Hmm, that is a lot, thought Frisk. 

Then frisk picked up an echo flower at the head of the bed,

“I love you as birght as this echo flower,” said Frisk. 

“Oh,kiddo,I love you as bright as your Determination,”said Sans.

Frisk flew into the air suddenly, she looked down at her Determination.

The bright red Determination turned into a dazzling blue one at this moment, shining bright in the dark room. 

Then Frisk had a good idea.

She tumbled upside down and reached up the wall with her feet.

“I love you all the way up to my toes!”She said.

Her head was on the soft mattress, and her cheeks were red, like a big ripe apple.

“And I love you all the way up to your toes,” said Sans, swinging her up over his head.

“I love you as yummy as Toriel’s pie!” laughed Frisk, bouncing up and down.

“But I love you as horrible as Papy’s spaghetti,”smiled Sans.

He held frisk with magic, and then laughed with her.

“I love you all the way down from here to Snowdin,”cried Frisk.

“I love you, as far as from here to Snowdin, through Waterfall, and then to Hotland." said Sans.

He also fell on the bed, holding frisk to his magic belly.

This is very far, Frisk lay on the warm blue magic and thought.

She was almost too sleepy to think anymore. 

Then she looked out into the big dark night with snowflakes flying out there. 

Nothing could be farther than the sky.

“I love you right up to the MOON,”she said, and closed her eyes.

“Oh, that’s far,” said Sans. “That is very far.” 

Sans settled Frisk into the bed with sky blue sheets. 

He leaned over and kissed her good night.

Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile,

“I love you right up to the moon -and back.” 


End file.
